Ojamajo Doremi SHOWTIME
by bloodyredrose1994
Summary: "The magical rings, Wizard rings, contain magical power. There's a young boy today, who wields their power with both in his hands, so that despair may become hope. With the help of the witch apprentices." Onpu x OC. ENGLISH VERSION.


Chapter 1, "Wizard"

_Long time ago, humans and witches coexisted in harmony, but the world of magic had rejected the humans because of their misbehaviour and were forces themselves to move to a world where witches can live in peace, while some still lives in the human world, but the previous queen had cast a spell, if a witch was discover by a human and that human says witch in front of her, she'll transforms into a Witch frog. Right now, there are some young girls who have becoming witch apprentices, the only way for witch frogs to have their own forms back. But if the world doesn't know is that there are some humans with magic potential, sometimes it gives bad things, but sometimes it gives the person to give ... hope._

* * *

It was a sunny day, probably in the morning in a city call Misora. Walking in the street is a young boy with brown hair and cerulean blue eyes. He's wearing a black shirt with a white dragon's head under an open short sleeve English red color jacket and madder red color jeans with a belt around his hip, the belt buckle is hand-shaped and a pair of black shoes. He wears a ring in each hand; a large ring on his left hand middle finger was oval ruby and another ring on his right hand which has a miniature version of the hand of his belt buckle in the middle finger. On his back is a blue backpack which was compulsory primary school, on his right hand is his breakfast; a bag full of plain sugar donuts, on his left hand he put a donut in front of the sun and took a bite. "Mmm, delicious."

While eating his donut, suddenly he saw a strange red bird that looked like a plastic or metal model somehow, the bird chirped something to him, he seem to understand what art he says. "You found one? In the park? "He asks the bird who nod to him, he sighs in annoyance. "Couldn't they wait until after school, it looks like I'll be late today... on my first day too." He said, finishing his donut of a butcher.

He places his bag of donuts behind a bush. He brought out his pockets a ring, on the ring a design of a dragon coming out of a portal, he replace the ring of his right for the new ring and put in front of his belt buckle, causing the ring and the buckle to shine.

"**_Connect, please!_**" The buckle announces, and then a magic circle appears, in the center was a little circle which had something that looks like a face with a dragon around it. The second circle bigger than the center held a design at the cardinal points marked with a circle, a square, a diamond, and a triangle. The last circle bigger than the two held ancient and magical writing in it. He put his hand into the circle and pulls a red and white bike. He gets on his bike and start pedaling to roll with Garuda leads the way.

* * *

In a park...

"AAAAAAAAAHH!" People cries as they running for their lives, behind them were the strange creatures that looked like they were made of gray stone with veins of lava fissures blac how their bodies. Their faces were flat with faces that were difficult to distinguish between the cracks on their bodies. The only real facial horns they were bright orange out of their heads.

When the people are running away, a little boy fell on the ground, the boy was on his knees then he turns his head to see another monster differed from the other monsters, the monster looks like a minotaur with blue and white armor on his body, traces of red like blood, the head of Bull with horns, on his hand he holds a huge axe.

"**I know I have a task to do, but I can enjoy myself a can, right?**" Said Taurus he approached, the boy was desperate to escape he still fell, while the bull was about to approach one anymore.

**Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!**

Sound of a gun drawn is heard three monsters were hit directly chest and three balls directly to the bull's horns and broken. The bull is shocked here, take the left horn now broken in pain.

"**Silver bullets!?...**" He said in question then turn his head to see who is responsible, the boy took the run after being saved by someone, the bull sees a person hiding among the trees, it was the same boy before but he holds a white a gun which it was silver and bulky with a closed fist mounted on it in his hand.

"Picking up a little kid? Frankly this is not good. "He said in advance, suddenly his giving the ring with miniature hand on his middle finger on his right hand and put on his front loop.

"**_Driver on, please!_**"

Without waiting, the bull create a large fireball from his hand and throwing to the boy, it causes an explosion, the bull seem to be so satisfied, but the flames created by the explosion seemed like they were drawn by something, before parting to reveal a new character where the boy was standing.

From head to toe he was clad in a black bodysuit which concealed his form. The silver belt had transformed it into a silver metal belt with the hand marking in the centre much bigger in than before and the position of the left hand with switches on both side of it and a chain of rings on his left. His chest was covered in red gem-like armor which was a long line down the middle with three sections on each side that were rectangular, but slightly askew. His shoulders were covered in black armor with silver edges that were decorated with dragon-like crests. From his waist hung a robe-like waist covering which was red on the inside but black on the outside. His wrists and ankles sported bands that were the same ruby red as his chest plate. Finally, his head was concealed by a silver helmet which had a ruby red faceplate decorated like the ring he wore, sporting metal lines making it appear as if it had large eyes with antennae rising from the forehead, it appears that the figure was an adult judge by his size. The figure had his left hand outstretched to the side, as a large magic circle floated in the air, sucking in the flames, before the figure lowered it as the last of the flames were sucked in.

"**You…! The mage!**" the bull monster gasped in recognition.

"It's…Show time," Wizard said confidently, although he was in a adult size he has the voice of the child, he lifted up his left hand, showing the ruby ring that now sported what looked like goggles of some kind, which made the ring look just like his mask. Wizard began calmly walking towards the assortment of monster, with his weapon, the WizarSwordGun, in hand.

"**Get him!**" the bull monster commanded, as the other creatures charged at Wizard. Wizard continued to calmly walk towards them, even as the creatures began closing in on him before he simply lifted his weapon and fired at any of the creatures that came too close as though it was the simplest thing in the world. After hitting at least 3 of the creatures, he suddenly dashed forward, easily bypassing the creatures, before spinning around and delivering a kick to the back of one of them. The creatures immediately tried to surround him, but Wizard easily evaded them as he displayed skills that marked both a talented acrobat and an accomplished martial artist at the same time as he easily flipped over the creatures, whilst shooting them in mid-flip. When he landed, one of the creatures tried to hit him with a spear it suddenly pulled out, only for Wizard to grab the spear, holding it in place, before shooting the creature at point blank, causing it to stumble back.

He then quickly dodged under a strike from one of the creatures, before delivering kicks to two nearby creatures, before he spun around and landed a strong kick to the creature that had just tried to attack him, pushing it back into a group of its brethren, causing them all to hit and breakthrough a tree. Wizard calmly walking, before lifting up his weapon and straightened out the barrel of the gun, causing a blade to unfold, converting the WizarSwordGun into sword mode. He then dashed forward, as struck several of the creatures with the sword, causing sparks to fly from the impacts. He then quickly jumped forward and spun in mid-air to avoid several of the creatures trying to counter attack, before striking them the moment he landed as he quickly spun around to catch one of them trying to attack him, and promptly used it as a shield to block another attack, before kicking it out of the way.

Seeing its minions getting beaten, the bull monster from earlier tried to do a sneak attack, but Wizard saw it coming, and easily dodged the attack, as well as any other follow-up attacks the bull monster attempted with its axe. The bull monster then attempted another sideway strike with its axe, but Wizard simply jumped and flipped over it, landing a few feet away. The bull monster seemed ready for more, before it promptly turned tail and started walking away, while the other creatures quickly converged on Wizard, effectively covering the bull monster's escape. Acting quickly, Wizard tried to dash forward, but was unable to get to the bull monster as he was forced to evade, block, and attack the creatures. One of the creatures tried to strike Wizard when his back was turned, but Wizard quickly spun around and easily parried the attack with his sword.

"Stay out of the way, won't you?" Wizard commented with a hint of annoyance, before pushing the creature away. He then converted his weapon back into gun mode, and pulled the thumb of the hand on his gun, causing the hand to open.

"**_Come on a shoot, shake hands! Come on a shoot, shake hands!_**" The WizarSwordGun singing in English and the barrel of the weapon began in shining a rainbow colors while at the same time a magic circle appeared on the palm of the hand, prompting Wizard to place his left hand on the form hand in a way that looked like he was made a handshake with the gun, and causing the ring on his left hand while flashing the gun barrel was red.

"**_Flame! Shooting Strike! Hii Hii Hii! Hii Hii Hii!_**" The weapon declared, as fire started to erupt from the gun. "Listen well ghouls, I don't have time for you, so take the final blow!" Wizard declared as he slowly lowered the gun as the creatures, now known as Ghouls, surrounded him, before he quickly spun around whilst pulling the trigger multiple times, causing the gun to shoot enchanted fireballs at them. The Ghouls were pushed back as Wizard's magic circles appeared over them when the fireballs hit, before they exploded in blazes of glory, completely covering him in the flames, and when the flames dispersed, Wizard was left completely unharmed as he simply lowered his gun.

Seeing all the ghouls gone, he looked around and realized that the bull had escape. He pulled out a red cell phone and made a call. The phone rang for a second, before someone picked up. "Hey, Koyomi. I dealt with the Ghouls, but the Phantom got away. Can you find it?" he said, referring to the bull monster as a Phantom.

"I'll try, but I need more than just Garuda if you want me to find the Phantom," the voice from the other end, a girl judging by the voice, Koyomi, as Garuda fluttered down next to Wizard.

"You're kidding me, you know that takes a lot of me." He said.

"Sorry Johnny, but you know I can't do a proper search without all your familiars, especially considering we just moved here." Koyomi said.

"Hai hai," Wizard sighed he pulled out two rings, one of the rings has their own a design on it; a blue unicorn and the other a yellow octopus with horns. He puts the blue ring on his right hand, before adjusting a lever on his belt, causing the hand design to shift into a position that made it look like a right hand. "**_Lupacchi Magic Touch to go! Lupacchi Magic Touch to go!_**" While singing he put his right hand in front of the buckle.

"**_Unicorn, please!_**"

"**_Kraken, please!_**" As the buckle declared, little pieces of plastic or metal and appeared together to form a miniature blue unicorn with a slit on the chest and another plastic model appeared together to form a miniature yellow octopus that had horns on if for any reason, with a slit in front of his head.

Wizard then put the rings on the slots on both familiar. "Go find the Phantom; it should not be far away." He commanded and they both understood and start their search. Then Wizard's armor is stripped off by a magic circle that came from down to up, leaving him as the boy once again, when he looks at the park's clock...

"AH NO! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" He cries panicking, he took his bike and made a mad speed.

* * *

On the way to school...

"I swear, making a wedding cake is a bit too much."

"Yes, you're right."

"Major Rika asked too much."

"But a wedding cake is so romantic, the couple will be very happy."

"Of Seven floors? You lost your mind Doremi?"

Walking to school, five girls are having a spirited conversation about an idea that their boss had suggest, one of the girls has red hair styled into two 'dumplings' thick pink scrunches with a single gold music note attached to one of them and magenta eyes. She's wearing a light pink top under by a purple vest, lace-pink knee socks, and bright pink and white tennis shoes. The second has bright russet brown in hair color and about chest length with very short spiked bangs neatly across her forehead, along with a single bang that frames the right side of her face and reaches her shoulder. Her hair is worn back in a semi-ponytail, held with a big orange bow and big honey-orange eyes hidden behind a pair of big circled glasses. She's wearing a cream-yellow shirt with white lining and buttons, pale orange skirt with a folded section clasped with two small clips on the side and brown school shoes with yellowish socks. The third has dark blue hair worn as chest length with a small flip on the ends and deep blue eyes. She wears an ivy green plain t-shirt with an opened tan vest, blue jeans and brown shoes. The fourth has shoulder length purple hair with spike-points along the bottom she has three, single pieced bangs with two longer parts of hair framing her face, part of her hair is worn in a side ponytail with a pale yellow scrunchy and her eyes darker then her hair. She wears a lilac T-shirt styled dress with a pastel ribbon/bow below her chest, above-the-knee dark purple pants/shorts and white and yellow shoes. And the fifth and last has mixture of green and yellow, she has spiked bangs slanted to the side with very long strands of hair that reach her chest and being worn up with braids held in perfect ring-shaped bun by a pair of purple round pieces, also has a dark green-teal clip on the left side of her head and uniquely shaped lime-green eyes. She wears a short, tight red-orange shirt that ends a few inches above her belly button. A pair of yellow suspenders connected to her white skirt holds it up; said skirt has a big yellow slit up on the left side. She also has on short black socks and pure white shoes with yellow laces. These girls are Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu and Momoko the witch apprentices, this year they have another chance for them to become real witches, in order to do that; they have to make sweets for each member of the Senior witches this story is for another time.

"We'll never gonna succeed to make a multistage cake, it will eventually be very heavy to carry and fall." Momoko said.

"Momoko, have you ever made a wedding cake before?" Doremi asked this causes the girls to watch their friend, being from the United States and spend time to learn baking and magic by a witch.

"No, Major Monroe said I wasn't ready for." Momoko explained. "I told you, I'm not an expert."

"Too bad, it would make all the couples happy." Doremi said disappointed.

"Come to think of it, my mother would like to order a cake for her assistant's wedding anniversary." Onpu said.

"Really, the assistant of your mother will celebrate her wedding anniversary, how many years?" Emily asked.

"2 years."

"Finally, something that we could make a couple happy." Doremi said happily that she and the other girls could make a couple happy, even if she doesn't have boyfriend. Just as they will talk about the cake, a voice caught them by surprise.

"Excuse me! Pardon me! Excuse me!" They turn their heads to see who it was, then a boy run pass them which they flinched a little, the boy turns his head. "Sorry About That!" He apologized while running.

"How rude, Puf! Puf! Puf!" Doremi puffed.

"That boy sure is in a hurry." Momoko said.

While the girls see the boy run, Onpu thinks otherwise, she has the feeling of having seen him before, a suddenly flash past in her thoughts when an image shows a little boy with brown hair wearing a kindergarten uniform and then vanish. Onpu was surprised by this flash, she continues to see the path where the boy took and whether it was must have something in common between the boy and the image. But suddenly she was out of her thoughts when Doremi called her.

"Onpu, come on!" Doremi called her, when Onpu saw that her friends were already up ahead. "I'm coming!" She cried then runs to join them.

* * *

Later…

"Minna-san, starting today we have a new student!" Announced a cheerful teacher named Yuka Nishizawa a.k.a Nishizawa-sensei as all the students of the class were taking by this news of new student. "You can come in!" Nishizawa-sensei turns her head and called the student who was waited outside of class.

By seeing the door open, it reveals the brown-haired boy of this morning who came enter the classroom and stop right at Nishizawa-sensei's side. He was now the center of attention when the students look at him, especially for the girls for his cerulean blue eyes, he still wearing his clothes from this morning; a black shirt with a white dragon's head under an open short sleeve English red color jacket and madder red color jeans with the same belt around his hip with the black hand-shaped hand, he no longer wears his black shoes so he replaced with school shoes for boys. He no longer wears his ring because it is against the rules so he put them in his pocket.

"Say, isn't that the same boy from before?" Hazuki whispered to Aiko and Onpu.

"Yeah, I think it's him." Aiko replied, they were surprised to learn that this boy that they cross this morning would be a new student in their class. But Onpu, she gazes curiously, she has yet again a feeling of having seen him before. _'He looks… Familiar._' She said in her head.

"Go on, introduce yourself." Nishizawa-sensei asked kindly.

With a nodded, he starts, "Hello, I'm Johnny Hōseki, first I must tell you that I'm from Tokyo, but I live in another city before, so that's twice I moved," he explained and continue, but Onpu still continues to look at him with this feeling until…

_A flash memory appeared and shows two children wore kindergarten uniforms runs, the first was a young Onpu and the second was a boy with brown hair and blue eyes, this boy is..._

"Johnny?" She said aloud and rose from her chair, everyone in the class look at her oddly, but is not for as Johnny immediately recognized.

"Onpu is that you? Then you're here in this class too!" Johnny said happily.

"Yes, and I'm happy to see you again after so many years!" She said, joyfully.

"Oh! You two know each other?" Nishizawa-sensei asked curiously.

"Yes of course, we know this since kindergarten." Onpu Explained, this cause a surprise for all the class to hear, especially Aiko and Hazuki.

"Oh! What a wonderful moment! Old childhood friends that finally reunite, it's just like in the movie I saw once." Nishizawa-sensei said with stars in her eyes, all the students sweat-drop by this. "I'm sure the two of you have things to talk but after class. Your place will be... Oh! On the back near the window."

With a nodded, he went to his place and sit down, "I didn't know that you had a childhood friend, Onpu-Chan." Akio whispered to Onpu.

Onpu smile knowing that her friend whom she has not seen for many years has right here, Onpu looks and continued to smile, however Johnny noticed it and smile at her, they have so many things to tell.

_'I didn't think that I will found myself here, I cannot be happier than before._" Johnny said in his head with a smile.

* * *

At the end of first period, Onpu will finally go see her friend, she had waited for long in able to talk to him. "Johnny, I'm so glad to see you." She said right now she and Johnny walk in the school hallways talking to each other. "I miss you a lot."

"Me too I'm happy to see you finally again in the flesh." He said with a smile Johnny

"What do you mean 'in the flesh'?" Onpu asked does not understand what he meant.

Johnny stop and he look at Onpu, "Since you've become an idol I see you everywhere, in magazines, on TV, movies and even billboards," he explained. "I don't stop seeing you and stop thinking about you. I even thought you have forgotten me."

"No of course not, but is true that I didn't recognize you from the beginning, but I have never forgot about you." Onpu explained

"It's alright, everyone can forget." He said gently.

"Oi Onpu-chan" The two of them turns to see who had call; it was Doremi, Aiko, Hazuki and Momoko. "Ah! Johnny you have to meet my friends. "She said taking his arm and brings him to her friends. Since the end of the first period, Aiko and Hazuki went to their friends and told them about Onpu's childhood friend which it cause them being surprise, so the girls are very curious about their friend's childhood friend.

"Johnny, I present you; Doremi,"

"Hi!" Doremi give him a waved.

"... Momoko"

"How do you do?" Momoko said in English*

"... Hazuki"

"Hello" Hazuki bowed her head

"... and Aiko."

"Howdy!" Aiko said in Osaka accent

"Girls I present you: Johnny."

"Hello, any friends of Onpu are my friends too." He said with a smile, when the girls have a closer look on Johnny they notice that he has pretty blue eyes which cause Doremi blushing.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an abandoned building in an unknown part of the city, the bull from this morning was painfully walking in the building. He walked for a while, before turning toward the stairs leading to the upper floor. "**Master Phoenix**," he bowed kneeling in one knee. On the railing was a man, he wore red pants, black boots, a black shirt and a worn out red jacket. He also had short black hair and a short, scruffy beard.

Phoenix sniffed before jumping down. "Care to explain how you screw up so bad, after all the noise with those ghouls?" Phoenix questioned almost amused / careless tone.

"**The ring-bearer mage had interfered.**" The bull replied.

"The mage?... No doubt it's him, Wizard," Said a female voice behind him. Turning around, he saw a woman who seemed to be in high school wearing a black and purple floral pattern dress and a purple scarf. "**Mistress Medusa,**" The bull bowed again.

"Our mission as Phantom is to make all the Gates lose all hope so that the new Phantoms could be born." Medusa recalled when she walks calmly to Phoenix. "It is only for Wiseman keeps the Sabbath again," She finished and Phoenix smiled maniac.

"**Yes I understand**." The bull nodded, quietly left the room.

* * *

"So you're friends with Onpu-chan since childhood?" Momoko asked. We now return where we left Johnny and the girls, they are currently walking outside while talking and also the girls decide to give Johnny a tour to the school.

"Yes, before she becomes an idol," he said, "it was at kindergarten."

"And before I became an idol." Onpu said by adding another detail, which cause Johnny to laugh a little bit.

"We live in another town once, but unfortunately I moved." He said before the girls could ask another question, one of the boys playing football accidentally hit the ball towards Johnny and girls. Johnny saw this and do a back flip and kick it, causing the ball going to the group of players and one of them had got it, the players looking at Johnny who is now in one knee and began to stood up in surprise. The girls were surprised by this, especially Doremi since she's getting to like him more and more and for Onpu she was wondering if her friend has play football once.

* * *

Later…

The day ended, the students took their bag, replace their shoes by their common and were going home, but our witch apprentice friends have other things to do. The girls were going to Maho-Do, Onpu had asked Johnny if he could come with them and he agreed it. Onpu just wants to talk Johnny a bit more.

By the time they arrive, Johnny could see the shop (Sorry, I can't describe the look it's too hard) and he had to say in his head the owner has a good imagination.

"So this is where you and your friends worked?" At the beginning Johnny was surprised to hear that the girls are working in a sweetshop, but they said they help an old lady, the children of their age are not allowed to work unless they help if it was for their parents or a senior citizen in trouble.

"Yes exactly." Onpu respond with a smile.

"Well, I can't wait to taste your sweets." He said.

Inside the sweet shop, a miniature woman floats right in front the window seeing the girls with a boy, the woman has long wavy blonde hair that is about hip length along with two long curls of hair that looks like antennas with a large pointed hat, shade of purple eyes and wearing lipstick. She wears a unique outfit, a white leotard with a big green gem in the center, attached to translucent pale green-yellow pants. She wears a single gold band on her upper left arm and a single bracelet on her left wrist. This woman is a fairy named Lala. "The girls have arrived and it seems like they brought a friend with them." She said softly.

Riding on a floating shovel blade was a strange light green creature, it resemble a frog with a big head and a small body, around its neck is a big crystal ball, small eyes, thick red lips and a single hair. This strange frog is a Witch frog named Majorika. "It doesn't as long they have to work," she said without a care, "We have a debt this month and those girls had to work hard!" She turns and flies away so the 'customer' does not see her.

Lala just smile as she watches the witch frog floating away. She look at the window again to see the girl leading their friend inside, seems like their gonna have another smiling customer once he'll eat their sweets, it always makes the girls happy by seeing the customers smile by eating their sweets, she even thought that a sweetshop was a great idea and the girls take pleasure of making sweets.

* * *

Elsewhere from the sweetshop, "I wonder where Johnny is? He should be home by now. "A young girl said she has long black hair reaching to her back and light purple eyes. She wears a white long sleeves dress with a brown vest and a brown skirt, which, for some reason, gave her the appearance of someone from the Middle-Ages. On the counter in front of her was a crystal ball. "If he found a Phantom, I hope he's save." She said worried.

"Not worries, you know him," Coming from a voice, landed on the counter was another witch frog but this frog is different, her color paler green, she even have a small ponytail on top of her head and around her neck is a crystal ball shaped like a crescent moon yellow-green in color. "He can handle very well without any problem," she said with a smiled.

"Or he just stop to eating some plain sugar donuts." The witch frog said which causes the girl to giggle a little, knowing very well that boy he will always stop to eat some plain sugar donuts.

* * *

"ACHOO!" Back to the sweetshop, Johnny had sneeze probably someone was talking about him. Once he came inside the shop he saw all different kinds of sweets; cakes, cookies, candies and many more. Onpu had asked Johnny to wait outside where there's a table and chairs to sit until the girls exchange their outfits. Meanwhile, his thinking what kind of order he'll take, usually he prefers donuts but all those sweets gives him a desire to eat one.

"Well I'm here," Johnny turns his head and seeing Onpu in a different outfit, she wears a cute, simple, maid like uniform; a white dress with ruffles and puffed sleeves with purple linings, around her neck is a purple scarf-like apron piece, on her back is a similar themed bow, the boots she wears are white with music notes etched in at the top and he bottom part is purple color, she also worn a maid like hat that is white in color with ruffled pieces in purple, as well as the intercom pieces she wear. By seeing that outfit on Onpu, Johnny finds her more cute and attractive.

"You know that outfit suits you very well." Johnny compliment which cause Onpu to blush... a little bit but not more than a tomato.

"And me, and me?" Doremi came out of nowhere asked, right now she wears the same uniform as Onpu but instead of purple she has pink on it, hoping that Johnny gives her a compliment. Johnny look at her for some seconds before he sees the rest of the girls in their dress but different color: Aiko; blue, Hazuki; orange and Momoko; yellow. "You look very well, as well for all of you girls." He said Doremi becomes all blushed when he said that, and the girls were feeling very flattered.

Later…

Johnny enjoys a slice of lemon meringue pie, at the table in front of him was Onpu, they still have things to tell. They talked about how were they doing in their life, how Onpu did in her career or how was in Tokyo. "Yeah, Tokyo is really great, so great that I got lost, but eventually I always find my way." Johnny said by taking a bite from the pie which gives him a big smile.

"How's your lemon meringue pie?" Onpu asked.

"Yum~, and for some reasons I thought there's magic in it." He said which cause Onpu giggling nervously, obviously there is magic because the secret ingredient to all the sweets was; magic powder. Inside, the girls were looking at their friend talking to her childhood friend.

"I'm glad to know that Onpu-chan has a close friend since childhood." Hazuki said happily for her friend.

"Yeah, it was a surprised to learn that Onpu have a best friend, even from the beginning we didn't know it." Aiko said in her usual Osaka accent.

"Hmm? But what do you mean? "Momoko asked in confusion. The two girls seeing their confused friend and they decide to explain. "You see, all we know about the Onpu's past is she wanted to be an idol since she was very small and she works very hard for her mother." Hazuki explained. "And we didn't know she has one or more close friends. But theirs is one right there! Right Doremi?" Aiko said but moment she saw her friend.

"He so dreamy~~!" And yes, they recognize very well that expression is still their friend is falling in love with another boy.

* * *

"Bye, see you all tomorrow!" Johnny said and waved at the girls which they return it, Johnny was really lucky he had reunite with his childhood friend that he didn't her for several years and he has also made new friends, he couldn't be happier than before, Apparently, Johnny stops walking and take a moment in his thoughts, "_I'll see you one day, it's a promise!_" These words come from long time ago since he moved to Tokyo...

GRULB ~! Johnny was out of his thoughts as he put his hand on his belly, "That's right; I haven't finished my donuts. It's amazing that I'm still hungry even after eating that delicious lemon pie." He said as he put a ring on his right hand and placed in front of his buckle.

"**_Connect, please!_**" Announced the belt, Johnny raised his hand, and a magic circle appears right in front and he stuck his hand into it. Somewhere a squirrel was sniffing the bag that Johnny had put behind a bush this morning, before the squirrel can do anything a magic circle appeared and a hand came out, this action causes the squirrel to run away when he saw a strange circle and a hand appeared out of nowhere scares him, the hand who is out of the circle is trying getting the bag, after a few moments the hand finally got the bag and take it with him in the circle.

The same place where our hero Johnny is, he took the bag out of the circle and satisfied with his success he opened the bag and took a donut. Just as he was about take a bite he heard a scream, and he turns his head to see. "Something told me that I should eat those later." He sighs. By placing the bag on a bench, it accelerates towards the source.

* * *

Today was a good day for the girls, why? Because one of their friends has reunited with her childhood friend, they even have a chance to meet him, know him and he immediately become their friend, they even received his nice comments to their uniforms and sweet, girls like him enough, especially for Doremi. When they were walking they have meet something horrible.

"**Hello there, little Gate,**" Before them was the Phantom from this morning, Minotaur, the five girls were taking step backs in fear by this monster especially with Hazuki as knees trembling. "**Now, plunged into despair and give birth to a new Phantom!**" He said the moment when he was about to move a foot…

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Phantom shut his ears from a unbearable cry the young girl, Hazuki is the kind of girl that can easily be scare and panic.

"**Aarg! Stop screaming, stupid girl!**" Minotaur shouted.

Doremi saw this importunity, "Let's go girls!" She said the girls shake their heads, and Doremi and Aiko took their scared friend and fled. Minotaur saw this, growling he began to pursue them.

As the girls runs from the thing, they were wondering what it was. "What was that thing?" Aiko said while running and holding Hazuki.

"No idea!" Doremi said. "But it looks like a bull with one horn missing!"

"This is no time for jokes, Doremi!" Sophie cried. "Whatever that man turn into, he doesn't seems friendly!" Technically is true, when they were walking when they came across to a man, and to their shocks the man was replacing by that monster. As the girls arrived at the park, they were looking at different directions to see if they have lost him, but to their surprised the Phantom arrive, now the girls are really terrifying, they do not know what art is this monster going to do, they can always call their magic but they are so frightening that they forgot.

When Minotaur approach to the witch apprentices, a barrage of silver bullet was shooting at him, growling in pain and walking in backwards he turns his head to see who did it and the same for the girls, to their surprise they saw Johnny with a strange gun in his hand, the five witches didn't expect to see the boy here, especially with a weapon. But it gives them a little question: what's Johnny doing here?

"**You again?**" Minotaur growling in anger. "**Stop getting in my way, if you do not want to die very young!**"

"Sorry but no, going after you guys is my job." Johnny said as he put his right hand in front of the buckle.

"**_Driver on, please!_**" Announced the buckle and transform into a bigger and bulkier silver buckle, this causes the girls by surprise. "But this time, you went too far to after my friends." He said whispering.

"**_Shabadoobi Touch to Hensin, Shabadoobi Touch to Hensin_**" The buckle beginning to sing when Johnny had pushed the switches causing the hand to move from pointing to the left side, he held his left with the oval ruby ring and pushed a metal piece forward making it look a face. "Henshin!" The only thing Johnny could say before placing his hand with the ring in front of the buckle.

"**_Flame, please!_**" The buckle declares. Swiping the ring, Johnny held his left arm out to the side. "**_Hii Hii, Hii Hii Hii!_**"

In front of said hand, a large magic circle materialized which was bright red and had flames licking at the edges. The circle then moved once fully manifested, passing over Johnny's form as the buckle chanting. The girls were shocking seeing this that they thought their friend was set on fire but another surprise awaits them. As his body passed through it, it reveals a new figure… Wizard.

"Saa… Showtime" He declared by raising his hand to reveal his ring, the girls were shocking by this with jaw dropped seeing their friend who has changed.

Wizard walks calmly to Minotaur with his WizarSwordGun in hand, Minotaur charge at Wizard which he dodge and change his weapon in sword mode and give it a slash to the Phantom causing sparks coming out. Furiously, Minotaur trying to attack him with his axe but Wizard blocks it with his sword and then gives him a kick in the stomach that force Minotaur walk backward and then Wizard gives him several slashes and kick him sending him rolling to the ground, Minotaur cries of pain recover and try to attack him but whenever he tries Wizard dodge easily, but now Wizard's gonna change some tactic.

Wizard dodges another blow and takes off his ruby ring and replacing it with another. He took an emerald ring triangle off his chain. On the ring it has a pair of glasses-like eyes like the ruby one and place on his left hand. He switching the switches of the buckle twice for the hand position becomes left-handed, and then Wizard puts his hand with an emerald ring in front of the buckle.

"**_Hurricane, please!_**" The buckle declares again "**_Fu! Fu! Fu Fu Fu Fu!_**" Then the same magic circle appeared above Wizard, but the circle is now green and has wind licking at the edges, the circle goes down on Wizard and change his appearance, the armor who once had rubies were replaced by emeralds, the chest plate has vibrant emerald green with three triangles on both sides, with green bands on his wrists and ankles, the inside of his coat is green too. The shape of his helmet is now an upside down triangle and the gemstone being emerald.

Then, he is surrounded by a green aura and wind, then he dodges a blow from the Phantom as he flies. "**What, you can change you into different elements?**" Minotaur said in shock and seeing the young mage flying through the air. Then Wizard charge at Minotaur with his weapon, he strikes him several slashes by doing zigzags thanks to the element he uses.

The girls were looking at the battle this whole with expressions in their faces. They couldn't believe what they're seeing.

"So cool!" Momoko said with stars in her eyes seeing Wizard gives another blow to Minotaur.

"But how does Johnny-kun doing that?" Hazuki asked.

"Beats me, but... He is doing quite well." Aiko said seeing battle. Onpu, she is concerned for the life of her childhood friend, but at the same time impressed by seeing how incredible his doing.

Minotaur drops his axis after being strike, Wizard landed gently on the ground. Minotaur got to his feet and he prepares to charge as he rubs the ground like a bull, Wizard saw that sign and decided to do another round, planting his sword to the ground he takes another ring from the chain and replacing with a topaz square ring with glasses.

By switching the switches of the buckle twice to reform the left-handed and placed his left hand in front. "**_Land, please!_**"

"**_Dododo, Dododon! Don Dododon!_**" The buckle declared again, as a yellow magic circle with rocks licking at the edges appeared beneath on Wizard's feet then rise up turning parts of his armor into yellow and squares, on both sides of his chest armor has three yellow squares, yellow band on both wrists and ankles, the inside of his coat had change into yellow as well. His faceplate has also become square-shaped.

In his right hand, he replaced his Driver ring by another; a ring made of yellow stone with the image of a dragon holding a shield and he switches his buckle to make right hand position as the buckle chanting. "**_Lupacchi Magic Touch to go! Lupacchi Magic Touch to go!_**" And place his right hand in front of the buckle. "**_Defend, please!_**"

Minotaur charge towards him, but then the same yellow magic circle appeared on the ground and a wall of stone suddenly rise up, Minotaur did not have time to see as he hit the wall head first.

"**Arrg …**" Growl in dizziness while his head was through the wall.

"The head is use to think, and not hitting." He said with a hit of joke in his voice while tapping his head with his finger.

"HAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHA!" Hazuki and Momoko laughing out loud by the joke

Then Wizard replaces another ring on his right hand, a ring shows a dragon growing, it switching twice his belt to reform the right hand position and then he place his hand in front.

"**_Big, please!_**" The magic circle appeared on Wizard's right side. He then drove his hand forward, and when his hand exited from the other side as a gigantic version.

"AAAAAHH! His hand becomes huge!" Doremi crying in shock by seeing a gigantic hand, especially for other girls.

After that, Wizard then turn his huge hand to the Phantom as his head is still stuck in the stone wall, he give him a small (big) slap to the Phantom as it breaks the wall as well. The Phantom rolls on the ground until he stops, and trying to rise up.

"**_Flame, please!_** **_Hii Hii, Hii Hii Hii!_**"

"Is time to end this!" Wizard said back in style Flame, putting another ring with a dragon wrapping by chains. After switching his belt, he places his hand. "**_Bind, please!_**"

Suddenly, six magic circles appeared on the ground and each one brings up a chain, the chains wraps around Minotaur and binding him in place to make sure there's no escape.

"Now… The final." Wizard said as he switches a ring from his right hand to another representative a kick surrounded by a flaming dragon. He then switching once more and place it in front.

"**_Very Nice! Kick Strike! Fabulous!_**" A magic circle appeared beneath Wizard's feet, channelling up his legs. He then twisted on the spot, to allow the magic energy to distribute evenly before moving to a crouch and allowing his right foot to be covered in flaming energy. When it looked like his leg was actually on fire, he charged forward before doing a front flip on his hands which positioned him with his back facing Minotaur. He then kicked off the ground in a high backflip, positioning himself for a corkscrew kick. Minotaur was helpless as all he could do was watch as Wizard's magic circle appeared above him.

"Flame Style's Strike Wizard Kick!" He declared. The entire construct ignited with fire energy before stretching to allow the blow to land on the Phantom's chest.

An explosion like a small bomb went off, sending the Phantom tumbling backwards with a scream. Wizard spun a bit more before sliding to a halt several feet behind Minotaur before he stood up and raised his left hand, showing the Flame ring. Behind him, sparks continued to fly off Minotaur's body, until he explodes.

BOOM!

The Phantom Minotaur is no longer, all that remains is small flames, smokes and Wizard's magic circle.

Once Wizard saw that the Phantom was gone. "Whew." He relaxes and breathed out.

The girls had seen everything on the fight with surprise in their face, Onpu, is the first to move towards her friend. When Wizard saw his friend coming, he should explain to her, not just her but also her friends, but in short he seems to be use to it, that the people are under attack, and it transforms and fight right before people's eyes, this story is for another time.

Seeing Onpu who just stop right beside him, but when she sees her friend, is like as if she doesn't recognizes him anymore with his armor and who would forget that he is now in a adult-size. "Johnny-kun, is that you?" She finally got the courage to ask him.

"Yes Onpu-chan, is me in the flesh." He said. He didn't want to frighten his friend, so his armor was stripped off by another magic circle coming from down to up and shrink him, leaving him as Johnny Hōseki. "I hope you wouldn't say 'Is it a special effect or something?' sorry to say this, but no." Johnny said while scratching behind his head.

"But what's going on here? What was that monster? And how did you do all that? "She asked.

"Let's see, how should I explain? Well to tell you the truth... "Johnny raised his Flame style ring. "... I use magic, I am a mage."

* * *

(Opening theme: "Life is SHOWTIME")

"The magical rings, Wizard rings, contain magical power. There's a young boy today, who wields their power with both in his hands, with the help of the witch apprentices, so that despair may become hope." (Scene: Wizard's magic circle is seen, before the four elemental rings are out of the circle, as the Flame ring slides itself on the middle finger of Johnny's left hand and showing his right , as he is seen floating in front of the magic circle with the silhouettes of the five witch apprentice around him. The last part shows an image of Wizard imposed over Johnny's image before the opening starts)

**_Maji ka!? Majide!? Majida! Showtime! _**

Wizard is seen twirling around several times with his magic circle in the background, before he releases Dragon, who flies through the sky, before breathing fire over the magic circle, forming the title.

**_Maru de tsuki to taiyō_**

Johnny looking at somewhere on top of the rooftop of the store, before a quick shot of a solar eclipse is seen, followed by a quick shot of Wizard, then by a quick shot of Johnny.

**_kasanaru toki no shōgeki_**

Then the scene shows the five witch apprentices (Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu and Momoko) with their apprentice uniforms before they clap their hands once to activate their Parara Tap to switch their uniforms, then they are preparing sweets until they shows their finished cookies still warm.

**_Dare datte kiseki shinjite mitai_**

The scene shows Johnny and Koyomi reaching out for each other, but end up passing each other before the scene freezes and breaks apart as it were like glass.

**_Kitto hitsuyō fukaketsu no enajī_**

Then it shows the members of the Senior witches in the place where they hold their meetings.

**_kokoro no tame_**

Then it shows Johnny on the rooftop again with Koyomi approaching when a flash turns Johnny into Wizard then another flash turns him back to Johnny.

**_Yume to yosō yoi imi de_**

Then the scene shows the five apprentices perform a magical stage, with their magic spell combined it shows Wizard's magic circle before the queen of witches appears.

**_Uragitte kureru mono _**

Then Johnny appears in the scene preparing for his Henshin, then he placing his hand with the flame ring in front the buckle before we see him inside of a crystal ball while he transform.

**_3 2 1 Showtime!_**

Koyomi is seen with her crystal ball which shines brightly.

**_MAGIC taimu torikku janai _**

Wizard is seen doing a spin, before stopping and showing his Flame Ring.

**_Mahō hirō hanpane~e ze! (Maruto hareruya!)_**

Wizard spins around as he summons the three PlaMonsters which fly away, before Wizard is seen as he casts a spell that causes explosions to appear behind him.

**_Kioku no rūto mogurikonde kibō sukuidasou Showtime!_**

Wizard in his Flame Style jumps through a magic circle on the left, emerging in his Water Style, before Wizard jumps through a magic circle above him, emerging in his Hurricane Style, kicking up a gust, before Wizard goes through a magic circle beneath him, emerging in his Land Style. The scene then shows Koyomi who is reaching towards the screen as she fading away, before the scene changes to show Wizard reaching out towards a solar eclipse, before his hand is seen grasping Koyomi's hand.

**_Life is showtime tobikiri no_**

Wizard is then seen riding on the Machine Winger, before jumping through the portal that leads to an Underworld.

**_Unmei no life mucha shite mo (Maruto hareruya!)_**

Then Dragon appears before Wizard jumps with his Machine Winged, took control on Dragon and flying alongside with the apprentices on their brooms.

**_Kinō kyō ashita mirai subete no namida o_**

Several scenes of Johnny, Doremi, Hazuki, Aiko, Onpu and Momoko with each one of them being in a group of their classmates, friends, before it change with all six of them with their teachers. The scene then changes to show Koyomi riding with adult Johnny on the Machine Winger, followed by a scene of Johnny placing a red Engage Ring on Koyomi's finger.

**_Showtime!_**

**_Hōseki ni kaete yaru ze _**

Various shots of Wizard in his various styles, ending with all the styles in one in his flame style as the shattered pieces of the background are restored.

**_Maji ka!? Majide!? Majida! Showtime!_**

Johnny is seen quickly, followed by a split screen of Wizard, the witch apprentices, and Majorika, Lala and fairies, each of one of the apprentices wears rings on their fingers with a music note design being theirs colors are seen as the music ends.

(End opening theme)

* * *

(Play the tune of Life is Showtime for this preview)

Next time in Magical Doremi, Showtime

_Johnny; "You girls are witch apprentices?"_

_Doremi; "What's the different between Mages and Witches"_

_Majorika; "That's ridiculous, Phantoms don't exist!"_

_Lala; "If a Gate falls into despair, it will give birth to a new Phantom."_

_Onpu; "But isn't kind of lonely?"_

_?; "**Now, fall into despair!**"_

_Johnny / Wizard; "I won't let you! Saa Showtime!"_

* * *

**This is an Ojamajo Doremi x Kamen Rider crossover story, I know there some who would said; 'why don't you put in the xrossover category?' well because people rarely goes other peoples story so I just want to put in the Regular category.**

**If you don't know about Kamen rider Wizard, I suggest you to g user/0877018127/videos**

**Also, I already wrote this in french so I translate it to english.**

**Thank you ****New Universe Returns for helping me**


End file.
